La luz, la fe y espera:light, faith & hope
by spiritoffire32
Summary: The war hasn't taken place yet, but the trio know it will soon. The only problem is, another evil has arisen and it will bring more darkness than already exists. Can the trio fight it off successfully? Please read & review!


Disclaimer: I do **not **own Harry Potter. I do **not **own any of the other characters from the Harry Potter books. I do **not** own the setting. In fact if anything else in my story looks familiar to you andyou recognise it from the Harry Potter books, I do **not** own it!

**_La luz, la fe y espera-Light, faith and hope(Spanish)_**

Ch.1: Dream or vision?

Ron and Hermione stood side by side in the barren desert wasteland, facing the shadow. The two teenagers were completely alone. Each of them had their wands out, ready to defend themselves against the huge mass of black mist that was Lord Voldemort. Harry watched them both from behind, but they had no idea that he was there. Hermione, trying to keep calm, started shooting beams from her wand, into the heart of the mist. Harry suddenly felt sick as he realized that the spells had no effect at all on Voldemort. Ron and Hermione obviously hadn't realized yet as Ron joined Hermione in shooting beams at the mist.

Harry tried to yell out to his friends that their attacks weren't working but they couldn't hear him. He then started moving towards them, but he was suddenly stopped after he'd walked about 4 steps. He was stopped so suddenly that he was knocked to the ground. He slowly got up, feeling a twinge of pain in his left wrist. He slowly rotated it, as he walked forward a few paces. He held out his right hand as he walked, and soon felt it come into contact with something quite cool and hard. He moved both of his hands (being very cautious with his left hand) around the hard surface, and found that it was very smooth. He suddenly realized that it was glass, soundproof glass at that! Not only was it in front of him, but it was creating a force-field between him and his friends not matter which direction he tried coming from. He didn't know how he'd figured out that it was glass, soundproof and everywhere but he somehow had.

He looked up at Ron and Hermione. They had given up attacking Voldemort, and they started backing away. Ron stopped, stuck out his right arm and softly pulled Hermione behind him to protect her. He held up his wand, ready to defend himself and Hermione when he needed to. Though they couldn't hear Harry's cries of warning and advice, he could hear them perfectly. Harry knew that Ron mumbled this, but he was hearing it multiplied by a large number, "What do we do now?"

Hermione was breathing heavily with fear, "I don't know. Our spells don't effect him, whatever we try casting. I think we should try being defensive, until we can think of something."

Suddenly, the black mist turned a blood red then started transforming into Voldemort's body. This mist became solid, and Voldemort started lowering himself slowly to the ground. He stood there, an evil smile starting to spread across his ugly face, as he pulled out his wand. For the first time, Harry was able to see the sky, as before the black mist had covered every inch of it from his view. 'Not that there's much to see,' Harry thought, looking upwards, 'The sky is so overcast with clouds that the time could be mistaken for midnight, when it's late afternoon!'

A blood chilling, high-pitched laugh shook Harry from his thoughts. He quickly looked back at the scene before him, just in time to see Voldemort's eyes move to stare directly into his own. It hit Harry like a rock to his head, Voldemort knew he was there. Voldemort could hear and see Harry, though Harry's friends could not. Voldemort was doing this to torture Harry; Harry's friends were no more than convenient items at his disposal. Harry felt his face go red as anger slowly filled him, anger mixed with fear.

Voldemort looked back at Ron and Hermione, as Ron cast a light blue energy shield around them both. Voldemort laughed again and shot a beam of energy that easily shattered Ron's shield, blasting into him. He was pushed into Hermione, and they both fell to the ground.

"No! No, Ron! Hermione!" Harry screamed, banging his fists on the glass in front of him. He watched with horror and shock as Ron lay still and Hermione crawled over to him. Harry didn't feel at all ashamed to cry as he heard every word that they said to each other:

"Ron, Ron can you hear me?"

"Mmm…"

"Ron, say something. Please." Hermione placed her hand on Ron's stomach, which was starting to bleed. Panic started to form in her.

"Hermione? Where are you?"

"I'm here, Ron. How do you feel?" Hermione leant over Ron. She glanced at his stomach and lifted her hand. It was covered in red. Tears started in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Really, I don't feel anything…in fact, I can't move my legs. Hermione! I can't move my legs!" Ron grabbed Hermione's arms, as panic started to grow in him too. 'Come on Hermione, try not to cry. Calm him down. Your tears will only make him panic. Calm down.' She thought, trying to think of something to say to help Ron calm down.

"Ron,… I… I don't…" The words were getting scrambled up in her mind, hundreds upon hundreds of different emotions and words filling her mind. She couldn't stop her tears; the more she tried to hold them back, the faster they came out. She choked a bit, her breathe catching in her lungs.

'This is so wrong! Why can't he leave them alone and come for me instead. I would give up my life to spare theirs anytime.' Harry thought, collapsing to his hands and knees. His fists were still clenched and they were starting to get wet as his tears splashed onto them. He didn't think it could worse than it was now, but he was wrong…

"Ron, I … I love you." Harry looked up at Hermione, shock all over his face. She was leaning over him holding one of her hands to his face. Harry knew what was coming, knew what Ron's reply would be. He had known for 6 years.

Ron smiled, "I love you too, Hermione." Hermione smiled back to him and let the tears fall freely from her eyes. Ron wiped the tears off of her face. He started going into a coughing fit, and Hermione's heart skipped a few beats as she noticed that he was coughing up blood. She gasped, totally throwing off her already uneven breathing. She took up both of his hands in hers and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Don't go. Don't leave me, Ron." Ron felt a little scared at the sadness that he saw in her eyes, it was so intense and powerful.

"I promise, Hermione…" Ron tried to reply, but went into another coughing fit before he could finish. He started breathing heavily, determined to finish what he was saying, "I'll never… never… l-leave……" He trailed off and didn't finish his sentence. Hermione felt his hands give one last weak squeeze and then go limp. The horror and fear that Hermione now felt showed on her face. She started shaking her head.

"No… no, no, no! Ron!" She said, softly shaking Ron, as if trying to wake him from a light sleep. Hermione suddenly stopped, feeling guilty for trying to disturb him. She couldn't believe that he was gone, wouldn't believe it. She started hyperventilating, bringing her left hand up to her chest. Her right hand was still holding Ron's. How was she going to live the rest of her life, without Ron there beside her? To guide her, care for her and love her? She wasn't left much time to grieve though as Voldemort was still behind her. He laughed again and Hermione froze, she'd forgotten all about him. She slowly turned around and stood up, staring her true love's murderer straight in his red eyes. He kept laughing and started advancing on her.

"No, you've had your fun! Leave her alone!" Harry yelled at Voldemort. Voldemort stopped and turned to look at him. Harry had stood up and was staring straight into Voldemort's eyes. A smile spread across Voldemort's face, just like it had done before he killed Ron. He looked back at Hermione and started advancing again.

"No! Stop! Please, leave her alone! Please!" Harry again started banging his clenched fists against the glass, but no matter how hard he hit the glass, Voldemort wouldn't stop and Hermione wouldn't hear. Hermione was trying to back away, but she tripped and her wand went flying. She started to crawl over to where it landed, but just before she could reach it, Harry heard the Voldemort mutter the 2 words that he knew Hermione feared most.

"Avada Kedavra!" There was a flash of blinding green light…

and suddenly, gasping for air, Harry sat up in bed. He was drenched in sweat and his Hogwarts bed sheets were on the floor. Harry fumbled around with his bedside table, looking for his glasses. He found them, put them on and looked over at Ron's bed. He was sleeping peacefully. 'It was just a nightmare. That's all, nothing serious.' Harry thought, trying to calm himself down. But a small voice at the back of his mind asked the question that stopped him from doing so: 'Or was it?…'


End file.
